powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Battle Star
Power Rangers Battle Star is based on and an adaption of Himitsu Sentai Gorenger in Toonwriter's Power Rangers series. Synopsis Since World War II, the Supreme Evil Black Cross King (Rita's Great Grandfather) attacks the USA. Only the Battle Star Rangers can stop him by using his only weakness: the colored stars of Cassiopeia itself. 5 teenagers have been chosen by Captain Zandar in order to stop the evil King Blackcross with high-tech weaponry, fighting skills, and agility. Together, they are the Power Rangers Battle Star. Characters Rangers Allies *'Captain Zandar' - The leader of the Allies and son of Zordon. *'Alpha 4' - Rebuilt from the Wild Western Era. *'EAGLE Agents' **'Melanie Soames aka 007' - One of the EAGLE Agents **'Selina Ross aka 008' - One of the EAGLE Agents **'Judith Chavez aka 009' - One of the EAGLE Agents Villains: The Blackcross Army *'Black Cross King' - The main villain of the series. Rumor has it that he's the great grandfather of Rita Repulsa. Voiced by Richard Epcar. *'Cross Terrorizers' - The Android foot-soldiers of the Black Cross King. *'Iron Man Mask General Megalon' - Based on Iron Man Mask General Temujin *'Sun Halo Azkaban' - Based on Sun Halo Mask. *'Volcano Mask General Magmoldar' - Based on Volcano Mask General Magman. *'Commander-in-Chief Fatilla' - Based on Commander-in-Chief Golden Mask. *'Dr. Viktor Radnik' - Based on Doctor Shinigami. *'Baron Steelax' - Based on Steel Sword Dragon. Ranger Roll Calls and Morphing Call *Roll Call Team-Morph: "Battle Star Mode, Power On!" *Victor: "Battle Star 1!" *Leon: "Battle Star 2!" *Andy: "Battle Star 3!" *Janette: "Battle Star 4!" *Quinton: "Battle Star 5!” *Rohan: "Battle Star 6!" *Debbie: "Battle Star 7! *Mauro: "Battle Star 8! All: Heroic stars ready for battle! Power Rangers Battle Star! Arsenal & Attacks *Battle Star Morphers *Battle Star Jet Packs **(Super)Red Whip Blade ***Spear Blade ***Drill Blade ***Red Hunter **Silver Shotgun **(Ultra) Blue Bow **YTC Star Radio **Yellow Star Sticker ***Battle Star Rock ***Battle Star Paper ***Battle Star Scissors **Pink Star Mirror **Pink Star Card **Pink Star Earring Bombs **Green Star Puncher **Green Star Boomerang **Black Star Swords **Black Star Shield **White Star Fencer **Battle Star Storm / Battle Star Hurricane Fortresses & Large Vehicles *'Battle Star Zord 1' - Based on the Gorenger's main vehicle, the Variblune *'Battle Star Zord 2' - Based on the Gorenger's 2nd vehicle, the Varidorin *Battle Star Megazord *Red, Blue, and Green Machines (cycles) *Red, Blue, and Green Stars (cycles) *Varitank *Variccune Episode List #The Invincible Battle Star Rangers - Premiere of Toonwriter's Power Rangers Series and Season Premiere #The Deadly Desertfication Plan - Blue focused episode #A Yellow Whirlwind - Yellow focused episode #Smash the Great Microbe Plan - Pink focused episode #Immortal Gas-Person - Green focused episode #Chase the Spy Route to the Sea - Red focused episode #Wolf Corps - Pink focused episode #The Murderous Poison Fang #Variccune Secret Strategy #Wind Speed at 100 Meters #Escape from Ear Hell #Burning Hell #Defeat the Human Bomb #The Mysterious Skull Mansion #Big Raging Variccune #Eye in the Mirror #A Demonic Cemetery #Attack According to the Secret Plan #The Spy Front That Floats in the Sea #Sun Halo Azkaban vs. Red Battle Star Ranger - Fight match episode. Debut of Iron Man Mask General Megalon. #The Mysterious Airship That Came From Antiquity #Nightmares of Atlantis #The End of the Mysterious Airship #Strong Greenmerang, Big Counterattack #Lamprey Tornado Attack #The Dreadful Poison Expert # Come to Base SOS #Infiltrate the Underground Base #The Mysterious Seal Train #A Great Explosion of Consecutive Mines #Engage the Five Stars of Justice - Only episode between Ep. 20-42 for Iron Man Mask General Megalon to not appear in. #No Variccune #A Fake Battle Star Ranger #You saw the Power of YTC #War Bomber Fleet #The Mobile Fortress Invincible Battleship #The Supreme Evil Black Cross King's True Form - Debut and disapearance of the Decoy Battle Star Rangers #The Search for Demonic Pirate Treasure #The Superpower of the Mysterious Meteorite #The Pink Battle Star Ranger From Hell #The Battle of Tottori Dune #Farewell, Variccune - Final appearance of Iron Man Mask General Megalon. #Enter, the Invincible Varidreen #Varitank Launches #Attack of Marine Hitmen #Locomotive Mask's Big Rampage #An Angry Battle Star Ranger #Close Call at the Theme Park #The Swirling Trick Play #Dangerous Varidreen #The Sunset Gunman #The Murderous Dial #The Deadly Number 1 #The Volcano's Last Big Eruption #Tuthankamen's Curse #A Demon's Killing Beach #Five-Faced Janette #His Excellency in the King's Gold Castle - Re-Appearance and Final appearance of the Decoy Battle Star Rangers. Death of the 1st Decoy Green Battle Star Ranger and Appearance of the 2nd Decoy Green Battle Star Ranger. #The Mysterious Big Gold Plan #The Floating Secret Fortress Island #The End-Ball Match #The Trap of the Grim Reaper's Mansion #The Protruding Cannon #The Space Army's Big Invasion #The Black Cross Castle Raid #Battlers' Big Charge #Power Down, Mauro! Andy's Back! #The Big Attack of Needle-Needle-Needle #Varikikyun Launches #Stop the Space Express #The Earth Migration Plan #Varidreen Left to be Dismantled #It's a Contest! A Straight Line #The Plan to Freeze Earth #Stove Mask's Conspiracy #Did You See Victor Lee? #The Bloodsucking Snake-Woman #A Primeval Roar #The Formless Assassin's True Form #Escape to Hope #The Murder Spy's Trap #Mystery of the Dollhouse?! #The Roaring Megalopolis #Shine Forever, Battle Stars - Season Finale Gallery Heroes MK-Paolo.jpg|Victor Lee Akarenger.png|Red Battle Star Ranger Leon_Bedford.jpg|Leon Bedford Aorenger.png|Blue Battle Star Ranger harry-shum-jr-premiere-new-year-s-eve-01.jpg|Andy Margulies Kirenger.png|Yellow Battle Star Ranger thu9m4z09d4m.jpg|Janette Kenner Momorenger.png|Pink Battle Star Ranger n1432697083_30081890_8295457.jpg|Quinton Hawkes Midorenger.png|Green Battle Star Ranger 57assDPZceZ4x7YWrkPE5FqVn1f.jpg|Rohan Tolbert Black_Battle_Star_Ranger.png|Black Battle Star Ranger MKMichellelee.png|Debbie Fisher White_Battle_Star_Ranger.png|White Battle Star Ranger Mauro Roberts.png|Mauro Roberts Gold Battle Star Ranger.png|Gold Battle Star Ranger Villains Black_Cross_Führer.jpg|Black Cross King Black_cross_king_2011_by_froexd-d70oozq.jpg|Black Cross King Black_Cross_Colossus.png|Black Cross King's monster form USK-Southern_King.png|Black Cross King (Revived) Golden_mask.jpg|Commander-in-Chief Fatilla Ironmasktemujin.jpg|Iron Man Mask General Megalon Magman.jpg|Volcano Mask General Magmoldar Sunring.jpg|Sun Halo Azkaban Steel_sword_dragon.jpg|Steel Sword Dragon Img_984321_23516092_3.jpg|Iron Man Mask General Megalon, Sun Halo Azkaban, Volcano Mask General Magmoldar, Commander-in-Chief Fatilla and Dr. Viktor Radnik Kr-vi-ikadevil.jpg|Dr. Viktor Radnik (monster form) Space_Ikadevil.jpg|Dr. Viktor Radnik (final form) Baseball_Mask_(Super_Hero_Taisen).jpg|Foul Ball Zolders.jpg|Cross Terrorizers Camouflagedninjazolders.png|Ninja Cross Terrorizers Category:Series Category:Ranger Teams Category:Toonwriter Category:Toonwriter PR Series